The Butterflies Nest
by AmbroseLunatic
Summary: Sequel to Under The Willow Tree. Nikki and Juice becomes parents, but the happy couple will be pushed to their limits, see if they can survive together.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! So this is the sequel to Under The Willow Tree, so if you are new, and just happened upon this story, I recommend reading that first so this one will make sense. I hope everyone is going to enjoy this second half just as much if not more than the first. This is going to be one drama filled story! R &R! **_

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

Nikki walked into the house, cradling her newborn infant in her arms. Juices hand resting on her hip. Both parents smiling wide, no doubt they were proud. After almost eleven hours of labor, Nikki had delivered a healthy and beautiful baby girl named Willow Nicole Ortiz.

Juice and Nikki had agreed upon the name since that tree represented so much love and passion, and Nicole after her mother. If it would have been a boy it would have been named after Juice, Juan Carlos.

Nikki lay her sleeping newborn into her crib. She couldn't even picture herself as a parent, and now, she has the responsibility of caring for this tiny human. The feeling was overwhelming in a good way. Her motherly instincts had kicked in as soon as she heard her baby cry for the first time. She had gone as far as trying to get up off the bed, and asking, "Whats wrong? Is my baby okay?" The doctors and nurses assured her everything was fine, the baby crying was something that every baby does when they are brought into this world, it was a normal thing, a good thing. The only way she calmed down was once she actually had her daughter in her arms. She looked over her fingers, counted them all, ten fingers, counted all ten toes, two eyes, two ears, a head full of beautiful brown hair, two arms, two legs, and over all a beautiful baby that looked like a perfect blend of both Nikki and Juice.

The baby's room was decorated in pink walls, pictures of owls and trees surrounding the room, pink owl crib sheets, and everything just pink.

Juice hugged Nikki from behind, kissing her neck, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"C'mon, let's go get some rest while Willow is sleeping."

Nikki nodded, resting her head on Juices shoulder as they walked out of the baby's room together. Once in the hallway Juice lifted Nikki into his arms bridal style. She giggled, and buried her face into his neck, placing soft kisses there as he carried her to bed.

They laid down together, just holding each other, taking everything in, the fact that they were now parents still trying to grasp their young brains.

It was around one in the afternoon when Juices phone rang, and he sighed looking at the caller ID, it was Chibs. He didn't want to answer it, but he couldn't ignore it either. Nikki nodded, "It's ok, go take the call." She had learned quick that the club was just as much part of their lives as they were to each other. It was hard at first, getting adjusted to the constant business that was SAMCRO, there were even a few times where it broke Nikki down, and Juice had just chalked it up to pregnancy hormones.

"Thanks baby." He said, kissing her quick, before answering the phone.

"Hello." Juice greeted.

"Juicy boy, we need you something is wrong with the camera's at Diosa. We also have some missing girls." Chibs said over the phone.

"I'll be right there."

They hung up, and Juice made his way back into the bedroom. "Hey babe, I got to run to Diosa real quick, some of the girls are MIA, and the security system I installed isn't working properly."

Nikki's face flashed with concern. Over the past few months the club and Diosa had nothing but problems. Girls going missing, then being returned, the guys would try to find out what happened, but the girls had been drugged the entire time and they couldn't tell anyone anything even if they wanted too. The cameras were being high jacked from another computer, somewhere. Juice was working hard trying to figure out who was behind it, but it wasn't that easy. Whoever was behind this was good, really good. Juice was self-taught, and although he was good, maybe even an expert, this other person or persons were much better than he was.

With a kiss, and a long hug, because Nikki didn't want to let go, Juice was out the door, and headed to Diosa.

Upon hearing the start of up the Harley's engine roaring to life, Willow was startled with a jolt in her tiny body, wailed out the loudest baby cry she could muster. Nikki ran into her daughter's room, scooping her up in her arms, and rocking her back to sleep. Nikki decided that now would be the best time to get some sleep while she could, and went back to her room where she laid down and instantly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wow! Thank you for all of the support with this story. I love hearing what you guys have to say, and I just hope I can do better with this story then the last. Now let's get to the reading... more at the end..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two_**

"I'll have to rebuild the entire system, this one is fried." Juice said looking over all of the corrupt files.

"How long is that going to take?" Nero asked.

"Two days, tops. I'll start to work on it right now. Let me just call Nikki and let her know I'll be a little late."

Juice got up, and made his way outside. He knew the club always came first before anything else, including family and kids. Juice was trying to balance the two of them out, because in his mind Nikki and his daughter came first, the club was just a hair line behind.

The phone rang, and rang and ran, and rang, and rang, until it went to voicemail. He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, and tried to call again, and again it rang until it went to voice mail. He left a message, "Hey babe, I'm going to be a little late, I have to rebuild the security system. Someone hacked it and corrupted the files. I love you." He hung up the phone, stomach unsettled, but tried to sort it out in his head, after all she was exhausted, and they did have a new baby. Maybe she fell asleep, or maybe she was changing a diaper, or feeding Willow, and she just couldn't get to the phone right now.

"Juicy Boy!" Chibs greeted.

"Hey Chibbie."

"What's wrong, brother?" Chibs asked, instantly noting the flat tone in Juices voice.

"Nikki's not answering her phone."

"Let's go. I'll get the guys." Chibs said. It was always the number one rule, when someone doesn't answer the phone, you check on them, because even though they were legit, they still had enemies, and with the Diosa girls going missing, Chibs wasn't going to take any chances with a new mother.

Chibs, Juice, Tig, Happy, Bobby, and Rat headed to Juices house. The closer they got, but more nauseated Juice became.

Juice barely made it off his bike, barely turned it off, and made sure that kickstand was down, before jumping off, and running for the house. The door had been kicked in, the house was destroyed.

"Nikki!" Juice called out, but the only reply he got was the screaming of his new born infant, and he raced into the nursery where he found Willow laying in her crib unharmed, except a note written on the back of the door: _Payback's a bitch, Juice. I hope you can understand that. This was nothing personal with you, but it is time to get even._

Juice fell to the floor, crying, and angry, his daughter in his arms, and crying with him. Chibs scooped the baby girl from his arms, and handed her to Rat, "Get her a bottle, she's probably hungry."Chibs instructed, before kneeling down next to Juice, and wrapping his arms around Juice. "What does this mean Juicy? Who would do this?"

Juice couldn't think he had no idea; he had no beef with anyone. He shook his head; his throat clenched, and couldn't form words even if he wanted too. Who would take a new mother? One so innocent, who had no enemies, she did nothing wrong, she had no enemies, but he did. One name popped into his head. He knew this person well enough, they were practically brothers. One person that stood out, that wanted to hurt him. Jax.

* * *

 ** _Oh fuckadee... Nikki is gone, Was it Jax or someone else? Your thoughts?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I know, this is another short chapter, I'm going to try to make the chapters longer from now on. Things are picking up, so lets see what is going to happen now! R &R :)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Three_**

"Do you really think Jax would do something like this, Juicy? I mean his own son was kidnapped when he was a baby, why would he put someone else through something like that, a new mother especially?" Chibs questioned.

"Where is Jax now? He isn't here, and we all know he sees nothing wrong with killing mothers." The words hit Juice like a ton of bricks, and he stumbled backwards. "Oh god. He's gonna kill her, because of me. Because I betrayed him, he's gonna kill her, Chibs… We have to find her." Juice was an emotional mess.

"Tig, Hap."

"Yeah boss?" Happy asked, rolling the end of the tooth pick around in his mouth.

"Find Jax, watch him, don't let him out of your sight, but don't let him know you are following him.

"Rat, I want you to get everyone to the club house, let them all know we are on lockdown, no one leaves and no one comes in until we find out who took Nikki, and why."

Everyone knew their jobs, and everyone scattered, getting everything in order, except for Juice.

Chibs sat next to him on the floor, and took him into his arms. He had never seen Juice so broken and in so much pain, his heart broke for him. But if anything would pull him together, it had to be that baby girl in the other room. It had to be.

"Look at me Juicy." Chibs demanded soft, yet stern enough to get Juices attention, which worked. Juice looked up into Chibs' eyes, sobbing, shoulders shaking, but he sat there as quiet as he tears would allow, and looked up into Chibs' eyes. "You have to pull yourself together. We will find Nikki, and we will bring her back, you understand that boy? Now for your daughters sake, you get up, and dry those tears, and be there for her. She needs her mother, but right now she needs you. Now go." Juice had responded in soldier mode. It was the only way to keep his sanity in check. With a nod of his head, he dried his tears, and went into the living room, scooping up his daughter in his arms, and he felt his heart break again. The _"what if's"_ filled his mind, and a few more tears spilled down his cheeks.

With the help of Rat and Chibs, they all gathered Willows things, packed enough diapers, and clothes, and blankets and formula to last a few days. Chibs was the only one thinking clearly, and told Juice to bring a few more of everything, "She's a newborn, lad, she's going to blow through all this stuff sooner than you think." Chibs would know from experience with his own daughter, although he wasn't a present figure in her life now, but when she was a baby, and up until she was about nine, he was always there for her, a constant in her life. It wasn't until he was kicked from the IRA, and was forced to leave Ireland; he couldn't go back to Scotland either. He had reached out to Jaxs old man, and secured a safe harbor there for a while, and eventually joined the MC.

When they were done packing, Juice took Willow to the car, buckling her into her car seat, and putting her diaper bag, and several other bags in beside her.

"Follow Rat back to the clubhouse, I'll be there soon."Chibs said, hugging Juice, and watching him get in the car. Once Juice was settled, he whispered to himself, "Snap out of it. You can't drive like this." He then looked in the rearview mirror, he couldn't quite see his daughter, due to the fact that she was facing the back seat, so he opted to talk to her instead, "I love you Willow, I won't let anything happen to you. We're going to find mommy, and everything is going to be ok." He knew he couldn't be sure of that though; there was no positive sign that Nikki was even still alieve, but Juice pushed that thought out of his mind, and focused on the road in front of him.

Nikki cried out, her head pounding, and her body slick with sweat. She couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't see. The only thing she had to focus on was an unknown voice: "Yeah, we got her." -PAUSE- "Nothing will happen to her, for now." -PAUSE- "You have until the end of tomorrow night, if you don't come through with your part of the deal, she's dead."

Nikki started crying harder, her brain was buzzing, and her stomach felt as though someone had wrenched a knife through it. Thoughts of her new family passed through her mind like an old movie playing, just snippets of pictures, and images of her new born daughter. She thought how Juice would feel about all this. How would he explain to Willow that her mother was no longer there with them, or did he even know? If he didn't, did he think that she got sick of playing house already, and decided to leave? How could any new mother just walk away? She loved Juice, and she loved her daughter, and would do anything to make it work, because in the end those two were all she had left in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**_So, I thought about this for a few days. About the nasty reviews that were left by the guy using several different names, if you are looking to get off, maybe you should watch porn, or fuck someone, or an easy way if you cant manage either of those is use your hand, because words on a computer screen can't wrap around a dick, so maybe thats the reason you didn't cum, or maybe you weren't doing it right in the first place, who knows?! Anyways to everyone else who is enjoying this fic, here is another update, sorry it's a bit late. This chapter is mostly dialog. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Four_**

It didn't take long for Happy and Tig to track down Jax. He was at home, with his family. When Tig asked, "Hey man, where have you been? We've been trying to call you."

"Sorry brother just had some family business to take care of. What's up?"

"Nikki is missing." Happy said bluntly, the guy wasn't much for words, got straight to the point, and was better with fighting and killing then he was with talking.

"Yeah, Juice brought her and the kid home, and when Juice came by the clubhouse, someone broke in and kidnapped Nikki."

"What about the baby?" Jax asked, sounding concerned.

"She's fine, were on lockdown, everyone is at the clubhouse."Tig said.

"Alright, let me just get everything togeth…"

"No brother, Chibs wants you to wait here." Happy said.

"Why?" Jax questioned.

"Club business."

"Okay, call Rat and have him take Tara and the boys back to TM."

It wasn't long after that Rat showed up, and helped load up Tara and the kids into her car. Jax kissed Tara, and watched her and the kids leave, before returning to the house with Tig and Hap. It was then that the rest of the crew showed up, Chibs and Bobby.

Chibs walked in the house, Jax greeting him, "What's up brother?" A look of concern flashed across his handsome face. Jax was known for looking into people's eyes and flat out lying to them, it's how he got around the dirty shit so much, it's also how he was able to make alliances last so long, in a way he was a master manipulator, and that was something Chibs knew very well. Chibs watched the master at work, when he got the Mayans and the Niners in the palm of his hand, or maybe it was just his good looks, either way, Chibs knew he couldn't let Jax sway him so easily.

"Nikki went missing this morning, took her, but not the baby, left a note on the back of the door for Juice."

"Someone had to have known she was going to be home alone." Jax offered.

And there it was, strike one, clear as day for Chibs. "The only one who knew Juice was going to be leaving her alone was us, unless someone was watching the house."

"Did anyone talk to Juice? Did he see anyone?"

"No, everything was normal, no cars on the street, and no one was following him." Chibs paused a moment, seeing Jax tense, eyebrows furrowed together. It was a normal look for Jax, nothing to set any alarms off, but still, Chibs had to ask. "Jackie Boy, if you know anything, just tell us, alright." Chibs pleaded, hoping the kid would do the right thing if he was involved.

"You think I had something to do with this?" Jax asked exasperated.

"Did you?"

"Of course not!" Jax replied, full of hurt and anger. The two of them stood there, staring each other down, Chibs wasn't sure if he believed Jax or not, but shit, he wanted too. There was just too many coincidences that pointed to Jax, just like Juice said, Jax had a problem with Juice getting a pass from the club. Jax was the one that was always jealous, and always had it out for Juice, what better way to punish the lad by taking and killing his old lady.

Tig walked in, interrupting them, "I think you want to take this call," he said, handing the phone over to Chibs.

"Yeah?" Chibs answered, frustration, fear, and confusion mixed in his voice.

"I heard one of your guys is missing an old lady." An unknown voice stated.

"Aye, we are. Who is this?" Chibs asked, voice perking up, clearly interested in this new person of interest.

"You needn't worry 'bout who I am."

"Okay then, what do you want with a club members old lady, and the mother of a new born?"

"We were promised a piece of the pie."

"What the fuck are you going on about, spit it out?" Chibs was getting sick of playing games, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Why don't you ask your boy, the one who promised me he'd had the drug operation to me?"

"You have no idea what is going on, do you?"

"Well if I did, I wouldn't be questioning you now would I? Name now!" Chibs demanded, but all he got in return was a laugh.

"If you want Nicole alive, then you will do as I say. I will set a meet up, I will contact your _guy_ , and he will meet me and said place at said time, and _he_ will personally hand over the guns to me in exchange for Nikki. Understood?"

"Who is my _guy?"_

"Your smart, do the math, I'm sure you can figure it out, if you haven't by now." With that the mystery man hung up the phone, and it took all of Chibs to keep himself calm and collected to not throw the phone across the room.

"What was that about?" Jax asked.

"We have a rat bastard and a traitor wearing a Kutte." Jax's eyes went wide, a flash of fear and anger danced behind his blue eyes.

"Everyone to TM, now." Chibs said, walking out of the house, and straight for his bike. It didn't take long to reach the garage, and once the bikes were parked, Chibs lead the way into the club house. He quickly caught everyone up on what was going on with Nikki, and the request the unknown male had made with someone sitting at the table.

Chibs then took that time to look everyone in the eyes, and the only ones he saw were conflicted were a set of blues, Jax. And as if by confirmation, the man's phone went off, he stood up and walked to the other side of the room to take the call. The guys could hear him repeat the words, "Okay." "Understood." Over and over again.

When Jax returned to the table, tossing the burner onto the table, he looked even more conflicted then he did before, Chibs noticed this and asked, "What's going on Jackie Boy?"

"The meet is set up, they want to meet at storage, said to be there within the next half hour."

"How did he get your number, Jax?" Juice asked, "What haven't you told us? What are you hiding? You set this up, didn't you?" Juice was shooting off questions, most likely not even thinking clearly about them. Rat stood up, going over to Juice, who was frantic and angry, and lead him out of the room.

"Okay." Chibs said with a sigh, and rubbing his fingers into his forehead, "Let's go to the storage garage, and see who we see."

* * *

 ** _So, who do you think they are going to meet? Are you still convinced Jax is behind all this? Thoughts please :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I really love to hear what you guys have to say, and I am so happy I have so many still interested in this story. Thank you for all the support you guys have given me. Hope you guys enjoy this update, hopefully it answers some questions, next chapter should be interesting. Let's see if you can guess who our mystery man is ;) R &R_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Five_**

Nikki was tied to a bed, mouth gaged. A piece of tattered cloth wrapped around her eyes, blocking her vision, none of it stopped her from hearing though, that was one sense they couldn't take away from her. Although she couldn't make out exactly what was being said, she caught glimpses of conversation, and estimated there to be three people in the house. A fourth person would come and go frequently, and there would be phone calls throughout the day. One of the guys went by Jace, he was the _not so smart_ one. Then there was Dustin, Nikki figured he was the one who was constantly on the phone, talking to the guy that pulled the strings, and Dustin was just the puppet. The third guy went by the name Cowboy, and although Nikki couldn't see him, she pictured an old west sort of man, faded jeans, brown worn out cowboy boots, button up ranch shirt, like cowboys wear, maybe even a bandana around his neck, and a cowboy hat. She imaged him with a piece of grass between his teeth, or maybe even a pipe. She knew how ridiculous the image in her head was, but it kept her level headed, kept her from worrying about the _what if's,_ and for that she was grateful.

The fourth guy was a ghost, she only ever heard one name, but it was always whispered about, so she couldn't ever hear it clearly enough. His voice though, that was one thing she took from the fourth man, he was always so calm, his voice was soothing in a way. He made sure to bring her food and water throughout the day, helped her stand up, and move around, helped her to the bathroom, and even allowed her to rinse herself off in the shower, because: _"Having a kid leaves you bloody and sore, you did nothing wrong, sweetheart. We'll take care of you until this is all done. It's almost done."_

Nikki felt herself looking forward to the strangers visits throughout the day. He would talk to her, let her know what was going on in the world, what the weather was like outside. Today though, today seemed different, it must have been early in the afternoon, and no one had come yet, the men in the other room seemed frantic with their heightened, frantic voices, and their constant pacing back and forth.

At one point during a one sided conversation she heard one of the guys say: _"You can't just change your mind like that." Pause. "Where do you want to meet?" Pause. "You want us to bring the girl?" Pause. "See you then."_ That was the end of the conversation.

Sometime later she heard the familiar creaking of the door, and the heavy boot's padding along the titled floor of whatever room you first stepped into. Then came his soft familiar voice, and She breathed a sigh of relief, the nice one was here. She heard him say: "Get Jace, and get the stuff in the van, and wait for me."

"What about Cowboy?" The voice, which had to have belonged to Dustin, asked.

"No, Cowboy stays, I don't want him going western on us, shootin' up shit that doesn't need to be shot at. I'll give him something else to do. Now go." His voice was steady, and soft, yet firm in their way. Seconds passed by, and she heard someone come into the room. "How ya doin' sweetheart?"

"I…I'm hungry and thirsty, and I really need to use the bathroom." Nikki told him, hoping he would show her the same treatment as before, and didn't suddenly change his mind to start being mean.

"You mean not one of these guys helped you with any of that?" All Nikki could do was shake her head. "Let's go sweetheart." He said, scooping Nikki up into his arms, and he took her into the bathroom.

"I'll give you a few minutes to get yourself cleaned up, but we have somewhere to be, so hurry it up sweetheart." He said placing her down on her feet, in front of the toilet. "Sit." He demanded, and untied her hands, "Don't take the cover off your eyes until I leave, put it back on when you're done, and let me know." He said, before leaving Nikki to do her business. She was relieved when she could take the cloth from her eyes. She knew she didn't have much time, because finished or not, the guy with the soft voice would come back in, he didn't care.

When she was finished relieving her bladder, Nikki washed her hands, splashing water on her face. Although this was only her second day here, she already had dark circles under her eyes, and her face looked puffy, her boobs hurt something awful. She looked down at her stomach, which had shrunk in size, but still had a small puffy baby belly. Her eyes welled up with tears, and she placed her hands gently over her stomach, she couldn't stop the flow of tears from falling, her mind wondering if she would ever see her daughter again.

Nikki was pulled from her thoughts when the door burst open, she jumped back, her eyes staring up at the man with the soft voice. He was much taller than she was, head full of black hair, chubby around the middle and tattoos covering his body, but the most notable, was the swastika on his left hand, just to the side of his thumb.

"Relax sweetheart, no one is going to hurt you." He said, putting his hands up in defense, his lips puckered up, but at the same time he was smirking.

"Let's to go?" He asked, stepping back out of the bathroom, holding out the raggedy cloth that was used to cover her eyes.

"Are you going to kill me?" Nikki questioned, her eyes not leaving the tattooed man.

"If I wanted you dead, you would have been dead by now. Don't worry sweetheart, you're gonna have a family reunion soon." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders, and turning her away from him. He replaced the cloth over her eyes, and tied her hands behind her back, and led her out of the bathroom.

For the first time since had been kidnapped, she could breathe in fresh air. She coughed a bit, as her lungs filled with dirt, the wind was blowing, and by the feel of the earth beneath her feet, she was in the desert.

"Watch your head." He said, helping her into the car.

She flinched slightly when she felt another pair of hands reaching around her, pulling the seatbelt over her body, "Gotta make sure you don't do anything stupid now."

A few minutes later, and sweat dripping down her forehead and chest, she felt the coolness of the air conditioner on her skin, forcing goosebumps all over her arms, neck and chest, she shivered, but refused to say anything about it.

She wasn't sure how long they were driving for, but was relieved when the car finally stopped. She tried to look around, although she couldn't see anything, and the quietness around her wasn't helping her get her Barings either. She jumped when the door swung open on her side, and the seatbelt was released.

"Okay sweetheart, don't try to fight me, alright. I wouldn't want anything bad happening to you. You just keep your pretty mouth shut, and don't do anything stupid."

Nikki nodded; she felt butterflies in her stomach from nerves, and instantly wanted to vomit.

"Just checked the area, no sign of them yet." Another voice said.

"Well give them a few minutes, they'll be here, not gonna leave the girl behind."

That was very true; Sons of Anarchy were on their way to the warehouse, Chibs leading the way, Jax was to the side of him, Juice following behind both men. He had never felt more excited, or nervous, more ready to put a bullet in one man's head then he was right now, and he wondered if this was how Happy felt when he killed someone.

While surrounding the reaper, the boys talked it over, Chibs had told them point blank, "We do this, we every last one of those bastards." They all agreed, Juice added on, "I want the leader, no one touches him, but me." Everyone understood, nodded, and with the tell tale sound of the gavel connecting to the reaper table, everyone stood up and left the room, departing in different directions, getting everything together to make this happen.

When they pulled up at the warehouse, Juice sighed, relieved, seeing Nikki, although she was tied up, and gaged, and her eyes had a cloth over them, she was alive, no telling if the sick twisted man that took her for whatever reason did anything else to her. He would just have to wait, get her home, reassure her, and make sure she was alright.

The crew parked their bikes, dismounting, and standing in formation as they walked up to the man that ultimately took Nikki away.

Juice felt his body start to shake from anger and rage. The guys hand was resting on Nikki's shoulder, Juice didn't want any part of him anywhere near her. He wanted to run over there, punch, kick, bite scratch… kill, the guy that did this. It wasn't until the mystery guy opened his mouth and spoke, "Hello Jax. I told you to only bring Juice, he is the only one I wanted," it floored everybody.

Juice and Chibs were the first ones to cock their head up at Jax, who stood there dumbfounded, unsure of what to say or even do. Everything was falling apart right in front of him. Had Jax really turned on his brothers?

Juice tackled Jax to the ground, punching the blonde square in the face, it was Chibs and Tig that pulled Juice off Jax. Happy pulled Jax up onto his feet, staring him down. Happy always had this look about him, clearly reading him inside and out.

"Give her over." Chibs demanded.

"Relax man, this has nothing to do with you. I had something going with Jax, but it looks like he didn't pull through with his part of the bargain."

"What bargain was that?" Chibs asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**_So basically this is just a short filler chapter. Also great guess guys! You'll find out exactly who this guy is in the next chapter, as for anything pie related, I can't promise anything, you are just going to have to wait and see! Hope you all enjoy this and the Memorial Day weekend! I'll update again in a a few days! Do your thing guys! :)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Six_**

"I'll let the girl go in exchange for Juice." He said, eyeing Juice with a smirk on his face, the kind that would send chills down your spine.

Juice walked forward, having absolutely no problem with the exchange, as long as it meant Nikki would be fine, but a hand on his shoulder pulling him back stopped him in his tracks, it was Chibs' hand. " What do you want with the lad?" Chibs questioned.

"We have some history, I just want to catch up." He said, tilting his head, eyeing Juice expectantly. Maybe somewhere in his crazy mind he'd expect Juice to remember him. Maybe he thought Juice would miss him just as much as he's missed Juice. He thought' he'd understand the extent of his search for the kid, and how difficult Juan Carlos Ortiz was to track down.

"Who are you?" Juice asked through gritted teeth, surrounded by his brothers.

The guy remained calm, not even a flicker of expression upon his features. His hand remained firm on Nikki's shoulder, holding her steady. He tilted his head to the other side, like a bird eyeing a worm. "Don't tell me you don't remember me. How is that even possible?" He said with a short laugh, more to mock the kid with.

Juice had enough of the mind fucking, they weren't going to get anywhere with this back and forth shit, and no one was going to pull the fucking trigger, because Nikki was in the way, so Juice brushed Chibs' hand off his shoulder, and took the bold steps towards the taller dark haired man.

"Juicy! Fucking Christ!" Chibs shouted, but it was faint in Juices ears. Juices mind rang with this static, filling his head and ears, forcing his mind to not think right, and his ears to not hear his brothers calling him back to safety. This wasn't the plan, there would be no trades. The plan was simple: go, get Nikki, kill those bastards, and go home. Now Juice was giving the guy what he wanted, the trade, Nikki for himself.

Nikki was pushed forward, and Juice was shoved into the black van. Juice didn't even look back. Once the door was closed, Chibs ran over, helping Nikki to her feet. Tig, Happy, Bobby and Rat all firing at the van, but it did nothing, except shatter a window. The van rolled on, until it was out of sight, Nikki left in the dust with the Sons, and Juice being taken god only knows where.

* * *

Back at the club house, Nikki was sitting, cradling her daughter, and sobbing. She was so conflicted, on one hand she was so happy to be back in a safe environment, holding her daughter, than on the other hand she was scared and upset, now she was safe, but Juice wasn't. She knew in that moment that no matter what he really did love her, he took her place without even batting an eyelash.

Chibs placed a gentle hand on Nikki's shoulder causing her to jump a little, but she calmed down once she saw the Scots face.

"How are you holding up, lass?" Chibs asked, pulling a chair out, and taking a seat in front of her. Willow slept peacefully in her mother's arms, Nikki shrugged her shoulders, and shook her head, "I don't understand." She said, eyes welling up with tears again.

"No one does. The guys are reaching out to some of the other clubs, trying to track down who this scumbag is. Don't you worry, we are going to find Juicy, and we'll bring him back, we'll finish this."

"What does that mean?" Nikki asked, and Chibs placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder once again, and said, "Don't worry about it sweetheart. Everything will be fine. Just worry about that little girl."

Nikki shivered, "He called me that; _sweetheart_. He was so nice, and calm, he took care of me. I wasn't afraid of him." Nikki sighed, and shook her head, "That is insane, for me to even think that, and feel comfortable with him. I even felt myself wanting and waiting for his company." No sooner than Nikki's tears stop, they would start up again, and all Chibs could do was stand there, patting the lass's shoulder, and give his word that everything would be fine, but would it really be?

They had no idea who this guy was, except by the looks of his tattoo's he was all for white supremacy, and he had some past affiliation with Juice. How and why, Chibs had no idea, but they were going to find out.

Chibs had ordered Rat to keep a close eye on Nikki. Had ordered him and Chucky to make sure she was comfortable, and got whatever she needed when she needed it.

Chucky had told Chibs: _'I accept that'_ with a nod of his head and that goofy smile on his face.

After, Chibs had gathered the crew up to talk to them about their current situation.

"We should get in contact with the rest of the charters; let them know some psycho is out there targeting families." Bobby said.

"Aye, you get right on it then." Chibs ordered. "All we know is this white trash piece of shite only stands with his own color.

"So what does he want with Juice?" Tig asked, more out of frustration, running his fingers over his forehead.

The question hung in the air, everyone pondering the same thought. The club had known about that there was very little of Juice that was _"white"_ if any at all. They knew about his dad being black, and Juice being half that and Puerto Rican. It just spelled out trouble for Juice. They had to get to him before anything happened to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Alright guys, don't get too excited, your only going to FINALLY find out who our mystery guy is! :P_**

 ** _This chapter and the next chapter are probably my favorites that I have written so far. Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I have with writing it. R &R please and thank you :)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Seven_**

Juice had been thrown into the back of the van, his back and head slamming against the wall of the van, and he let out a small grunt. He sat up instantly, seeing two other people in the van, one with a gun pointed directly at him. Then the driver's door opened up, and the dark haired man got in, "ties him up." He ordered, and the two guys tackled Juice, forcing his hands behind him, his legs bound in front of him, tape over his mouth, and the same gritty rag that was used to block Nikki's vision was used to block Juices vision.

There was nothing Juice could do, couldn't fight, couldn't talk, couldn't see, he just sat there and prayed that the club would find him before he was killed.

Just as soon as Juice was starting to get fidgety, he felt the road beneath the tires change from road to dirt, and seconds later the engine was cut off and doors were being open, and he was being pulled out, and dragged somewhere. He felt the dirt under his boots as he was being dragged, felt the toes of his boots hitting rocks, and he wished for a second those damn rocks could be an anchor for his body, and somehow, someway he could break free of his chains and take out every last one of these bastards, but things were not going in his favor, and all too soon Juice was being dragged into a house, and forced into a chair.

There was no noise, except for footsteps and some whispering going on in the other room. Juice just had to sit there, and keep his patients in check. Juice sighed, his head falling forward, and his shoulders sinking down, in a way he felt defeated, like trading places with Nikki just signed his death wish, but if it meant Nikki would live then he would do it again a million times over.

He felt a hard pat to the right side of his face and, "Don't you be fallin' asleep on me now. Wakey wakey sweetheart." And with that, the blindfold came off, and all Juice could see was black. Blinking a few times, his picture evened out, and he realized that the man was standing so close to him, he was staring at the guys shirt, which was black. He took a few steps back, and sat down in a chair directly across from Juice, their knee's touching, and Juice forced himself not to move. Instead, he looked up, stared directly into his eyes, and waited.

"You've grown a lot since the last time I've seen you." He said with a slight laugh, leaning back in his chair.

"What are you talking about?" Juice asked, really getting annoyed with the guy. How the fuck does he know him?

"Think Juan Carlos, you're a smart kid. I'm sure you'll figure it out." And again, silence filled the room, a kitchen. Dirty yellow floors, they sat cheap round wooden table with four chairs around them. There was a basic white refrigerator and a small square piece of cheap white counter space, followed by an ugly brown cabinet, and then the was an old yellow dishwasher, probably didn't even work, cheap white stove that was caked in food and grease. It was the type of place that would make Juices skin crawl, but right now he didn't have time for that, he had to focus.

There was a reason why he had blocked out most of his childhood, and ever since he was a teenager, seventeen, he honestly forgot about life before the MC. It was just a big black void, and he was fine with that.

Juice shook his head, "I don't know what you are talking about. Just tell me who the hell you are." Juice demanded.

He expected the guy to get angry, maybe even punch him, but he didn't, he just smiled, still leaning back in his chair.

"I guess it's understandable, you blocking me out of your head, if I was a kid and I saw my mom being killed and I just stood there and watched it happen, I'd probably do the same thing."

Juices heart stopped working for a second, and as he lifted his head up to stare the bastard in the face, he knew he couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

He tried to remember back to when his mother died, but he was only four years old. He and his sister were raised by their grandparents. Their fathers didn't want anything to do with them. He remembers as a teenager, he had so much anger and rage built up inside of him, his grandparents couldn't control him, he was a misfit punk kid that spent more time on the streets then he did in the house. The streets raised him; it's where he learned about drugs, sex, alcohol, gangs, motorcycles, and most importantly it's where he learned to fight. The streets of New York were relentless, especially one who had no home. Juice had no home, all he knew was that his daddy didn't want him, and his mommy was gone. It wasn't until he was ten years old that he figured out, by listening to his sister, that his mother was murdered.

Just like Juice, his mother was raised on the streets, she became part of the wrong crowd of people, and started prostituting herself to earn money, it's how he came into the world, and it's how his sister came into the world. He never ever had the full story, except he had an older half-sister who was half white half Puerto Rican, and he was half black and half Puerto Rican, thought by the looks of him, you'd swear he had no black in him, he didn't look the part.

At sixteen he met up with some friends, some street kids he sold weed with. They got high, and decided – with their fake ID's – to go get a tattoo, that's where his head tats came from.

Juice sat back, eyes flicking across the floor, as if he was searching for something, in reality, his mind was scanning the memories, he couldn't think of anything with his mother. He had purposely blocked that part of his life up, and now he couldn't even recall the basic details, not even something as still as what his mother even looked like, he just couldn't remember.

Shaking his head, Juice said, "Stop playing games with me. Just tell me who you are and what you want with me, what you wanted with Nikki."

"I'm not playing with you, Juice." There was silence for a brief moment, the two sat across from each other, eyes locked on eyes. A small smile cracked on the dark haired man's face, "You used to call me Ully, remember that? You couldn't say Tully. You were a good kid, for the longest time your mom made me believes you were mine. Dark skinned like her, sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with."

Juice only heard one word, one name…. _Tully._ His brain was on rewind, like that of a videocassette rewinding on the television, you can see the pictures moving so fast, only they are moving backwards. He remembers now. He remembers the arguing, and the screaming, someone getting slapped across the face, his mom, on the floor, screaming and crying. He stood there in the living room, looking straight into the kitchen where his mom was curled up on the floor. He had just watched Tully hit her over and over again. Then he pulled a knife out of the drawer, and then there was blood everywhere, and little Juan Carlos vision blurred with tears…then nothing.

"Why did you do it?" Juice choked out. His eyes brimming with tears, his lip quivered, and for the first time since that fateful day, Juice felt like the four year old boy who watched his mother die.

"Because I found out the truth." Tully said flatly.

* * *

"I'm not involved with them anymore. I'm a changed man, I'm married now." Darby said, looking over his shoulder to his Hispanic wife. The sight of her with a ring on her finger, and in Darby's house floored everyone. Darby had been the head of the Nordic's, a no good white supremacy gang near Lodi, who had ties with the Aryan Brotherhood.

"Come on, we were hoping for a little chat." Bobby said, stepping forward, hoping to intimidate the guy, but anyone who knew Bobby Elvis knew he was just a big teddy bear. The real one to fear was usually the guy in the back, Happy, he wasn't one to mess with, and Darby knew this. So when Happy stepped up, Darby lowered his head, put his hands up, "Okay, okay, fine." Darby agreed, but turned around to his wife asking, "Go in the house, and make up some lemonade." She nodded her head, and ducked inside the house through the garage door.

"Good." Chibs said, hand clapping over Darby's shoulder.

"What is this about?" Darby asked, arms folding over his chest, as he cocked his head to the side, eyeing Chibs.

"We had one of our own. Old lady, kidnapped, girl just gave birth. Waited until she was alone, made a trade for a member instead. We know he might be connected to the Nords."

"Look, I told you, I'm not part of that anymore."

"Hey man, just listen, maybe you know who it is, can help us out, alright?" Tig said.

"Guy was tall, dark hair, looked black, had a swastika tattooed on his hand. Soft spoken. Girl that was taken said he treated her very nice, sweet, and called her sweetheart."

Darby shifted his weight, kicked a rock that laid at his feet, watched it disappear into the dirt and rock that made up the driveway.

"Sounds familiar, guys a creep, knows how to work people. Goes by the name Tully, last I heard he was in prison."

"Who was he affiliated with?" Chibs questioned.

"Aryan's." There was a pause, Chibs thanked him, and started to walk away, but Darby stopped him. "Hey." He called out to Chibs. "Tully is relentless, he'll play with you, keep you in hanging by a string, watch you squirm, at the same time he'll hold you close. If he took one of your guys, he'll wear them out mentally first. He's not into that torture shit that most of the guys are into, just the mental breakdown. He'll keep your guy alive until he asks to be put out of his misery."


	8. Chapter 8

**_So excited for this chapter! I couldn't wait to post it, so here it is! Also the next chapter posted will be the last chapter, just a heads up. Can't wait to hear what you guys have to say about this chapter, Reviews please!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Eight_**

Juice sniffled, his brain screaming at him to get it together. He needed to know what happened. That day he lost his whole family, including his sister. Emily was two years older than him, and right after their mother died, she had distanced herself from him. He didn't understand it at first, but when he got a little older, he thought, _"I can't blame her for hating me, I didn't even try to stop it."_ She had turned her nose up at him in disgust, and even told him at one point during a fight that he was no longer her brother, and she hated him. That's when the streets came into view. They were welcoming with open arms, a whole family out there willing to have his back, or so he thought. It wasn't until he showed up in California at his cousin's house, he had heard about a bike rally, and decided to check it out. That lead him to Charming, and he had found himself on the door steps of Teller Morrow wanting to prospect. He was just twenty three years old, young and naïve, but willing and ready. His childhood had been filled with doctors and therapists after his grandparents took him in. His knew family, the streets of New York; shaping him to the man he is today. Loyal and willing to lay his life on the line for the ones he loved, that would never change.

"Tell me why you killed her." Juice demanded.

"Ah, Juan Carlos, that is the wrong question. Maybe you should start by asking me why your sister hates you so much." Tully said, head tilted to the side just so. He was watching, waiting for Juices reaction, wanted to see the little worm squirm on the hook before sinking him deep into the water.

Juice's nose wrinkled up, and he dared bring his head up to look Tully in the eyes, "What?" He asked, if he wasn't bound to the chair, he would have jumped at the guy, punching him square in the face until he knocked his teeth into his throat. "What about my sister?"

"I just thought you'd want to know the reason why your sister hated you so much." Tully said with a shrug. In the back ground, Juice could hear what sounded like several dogs barking, he couldn't pin point the direction, but that's how it is in a desert. Wide open space, any noise or sound could be coming from any direction.

"Your sister, or I should say, half-sister... ever know who her father was?"

Juices eyes widened. It couldn't be, Tully the father? There is no way that his mother would sleep with, or have a relationship with this bastard.

Tully stared at Juice, tied up, mind racing, he enjoyed the look on his face; he was working something out in that pretty head of his.

"No." Juice said shaking his head.

"Your mom wasn't such a nice, well put together person, she was into some heavy duty shit. She may have looked like a good mom to you, but she wasn't. You and your sister should have been taken away from her." Tully said flat out.

"I still don't know what you are talking about." Juice pleaded. Tully could see the four year old child in Juices eyes, the kid never left.

"I met your mom in a bar one night, she was dancing, on the pole. She was beautiful. We dated off and on for three years, and she got pregnant with Emily. We moved in together, and your mom continued to work the bar at night. I stayed home and took care of Emily. Your mom promised me she wasn't sleeping around with anyone." Tully paused, laughed, and looked at the floor with a sigh, he looked sad for a second, before staring Juice in the eye once again.

"She always came home at the same time, so I didn't see how she could be cheating on me, she danced, and served drinks, and was home by three in the morning. Then one day she said told me she had good news, told me she was pregnant. Three months later I asked her to marry me, we'd be a family. Everything was fine, we were all happy. Later I found out I would have a son." Tully quieted down, staring Juice in the eye.

Juice had thought for a moment he saw a tear run down his cheek, but Tully had stood up, and walked behind Juice, before circling him.

"But you weren't my dad." Juice finished for him, throat dry and scratchy. Things were starting to make sense now. "If you're all about that white power shit, then why were you with my mom?"

"That came later, after I found out the truth about you, and your mother." Tully paused, sitting back down across from Juice. His hands ran up his legs, and down, as if willing himself to tell the story.

"After you were born I had little doubt that you were mine. You looked just like your mother…" Tully went silent again, took a deep breath before continuing.

"That day, you were four, I picked you up from preschool. Emily was in school still. I took you home, and as I walked through the door I heard arguing, and there was a man, a black guy, in the living room yelling at your mom. He wanted to see his son, had a right to see him… He was talking about you." Tully paused, tears looked like they were filling his eyes, but he smiled again, and those tears disappeared.

"I grabbed him by his collar, and dragged him out of the house, and as he passed by you, he told you that he was your dad. That you were half black, and that he wanted to see you." Another pause, Tully sat back, as if letting everything he had just said sink in for the first time since that fateful day. Juice was taking it all in, hearing the story for the first time, trying to wrap his mind around the events that ultimately caused his mother's death.

"But why did you kill her?"

"After I kicked that scum bag out, I asked her who the guy was, and what he was talking about. She was crying, and she didn't answer me at first, so I asked her if you were my son, and she said no. She told me that she was having an affair with that guy, and he was paying her good money for it, but he wanted to see you, and she couldn't told the truth back anymore. She lied to me, and she lied to you.

"I don't know what happened, I just snapped, I killed her, I didn't even know you were watching until I turned around. I left you there. I took a shower, and when I came out, you were standing in the same spot, staring at her body. I picked you up, and we went to pick up Emily, and we went to a hotel room. Later that night the police came, and took you kids away, and I went to prison. I got twenty five to life with no parole."

"So why are you here?" Juice questioned.

"I know people, and they pulled some strings for me. I started the Aryan brotherhood, because of your father. I never thought I could hate a man so much in my life." Tully said with a laugh.

"What are you going to do with me? Kill me?"

Juice waited for an answer, but never got one. Tully seemed lost in space, and then suddenly looked back and Juice as if nothing had happened. "You sure that kid is yours? Pretty little thing like herself, she could be harboring a big secret."

"What did you tell Emily? Is the reason that she hates me because I am half black? Is that why you want to kill me too?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen Emily since that night the cops came and took you guys away. Don't get me wrong, I've tried to get in contact with her, she is my daughter, but she doesn't want to have anything to do with me." Tully said sitting forward in his chair.

"Do you think you can get away with this? Whether or not you kill me, my guys are going to find you and kill you, and if you end up back in prison before then, you'll end up dead either way."

"All I wanted was my family. I thought I could fix things with Emily, but I can't. I guess I was hoping to do the same with you, but…" The words were lost, Tully never finished, he couldn't, with both the front and back door being caved in, and men yelling around the house, German Shepard's running through, and barking.

It wasn't SAMCRO, it was the police. However, the distant sound of motorcycles told Juice that they were behind this set up.

"Put your hands up, step and slowly step away from the hostage."

Tully had to laugh, Juan Carlos was no hostage, they were just having a chat in his kitchen, sure the kid was tied up, but that's how it had to be. Nonetheless, Tully did as he was told, his boring into Juices own. Juice sighed of relief when he watched the cuffs be placed on Tully wrists, though he showed no emotion, Tullys eyes were still glued on him, only breaking when two cops dragged Tully out of the house, and into a waiting police car. Another officer came over to Juice, and cut the rope and tape that bound him to the chair.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? We can take you to the hospital for a look over."

Juice politely turned down the offer, telling the officers that he was fine, that he didn't get hurt, and all he wanted to do was reunite with his family.

Sadness washed over Juice as he watched Tully be taken away, and he couldn't understand why. Then another police car drove away, someone in the back. Juice squinted his eyes, and then took a wobbly step backwards, he knew the back of that head anywhere, and by the looks of it, looking around at the members of the MC surrounding him, Chibs Bobby, Tig, Happy, and both of the newest prospects, only one person was missing. Jax.


	9. Chapter 9

**_To Alexis: Thank you so much, you make me blush! :P haha._**

 ** _To Stordec23: Thank you so much. I really enjoy reading what you have to say!_**

 ** _Both of you have kept me going with this series, and including my silent readers, and my irregular reviewers, Just thank you all so much! I have really enjoyed writing this series so much you don't even know! You guys are the best!_**

 ** _So yes, this is the last chapter, sadly, so enjoy it and review at the end... but wait... there is more at the end :)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Nine_**

It was a relief to be back in the club house, happy open arms tugging him in for hugs, so many of them, Juice could hardly focus on who he was hugging. Although he wore a smile on his face, he was exhausted, but just like any event, good or bad, there was celebrating to do in his honor. The music was loud, shots were being poured, beer was being guzzled, cheers were being called out, girls were dancing around in short skirts and bikini tops, some of them with no tops at all.

Juice paid no mind to any of them; his one focus was to find Nikki. He had searched and searched, even checking the apartment, which consisted of one room with a bed and dresser, microwave and junk food, and a small bathroom. There wasn't a single guy here tonight that hadn't used that room, even Juice had used it a time or two. Usually it was to the men who had got in a fight with their old lady. On happier occasions it was used for hooking up, sometimes the two of them were combined. Juice had watched both Jax and Opie try to push their women away, but it never worked, only made the women more angry and bitter.

Juice's mind suddenly jolted, those were one pair of arms that had not yet welcomed him back. Where the hell was Jackson Teller?

When Juice caught sight of Chibs, who was casually sitting down on the black leather sofa, knocking back a beer, eyes focused on a women half naked dancing on the pole, Juice took a seat next to him. "Hey man, I haven't seen Jax around, where is he?" Chibs lowered his beer bottle so it was resting on his knee, his hand lazily holding it in place. "I have to tell you about that Juicy boy, but not tonight. Tonight is for you." Chibs said, taking another swig of beer. "Please Chibbie, I need to know whats going on. Please." Juice begged. "Alright lad, let's go somewhere quieter." Chibs stood up, and lead Juice to the privacy of the club house, where they both took a seat at the reaper table, Juice waiting to hear what happened with Jax and why, all of a sudden, he wasn't here.

"Jax was arrested, along with Tully." Chibs said, wasting no time in spitting it out.

"So he was behind it then?" Juice asked, his voice shriveling up, much like a child's would do.

"This isn't your fault Juicy. They got him on Conspiracy to kidnap. He set you up Juicy. First had Nikki kidnapped, knowing you would trade places with her. I don't know what else he was planning on doing, He stopped talking once the cuffs were on."

Juice slouched back into the wooden chair. Chibs words had hit him like a ton of bricks. A man that he had called his brother, a man that he would lay his life on the line for, and has done so many times, murder for, hide the truth for, do anything for, wanted him out of the picture, but why?

"You should go home Juicy, go back to your old lady and your kid. I'll have one of the prospects drive you."

"No, no it's alright. I'll have Uncer take me, he's not doing anything." Juice leaned forward to get up, his mind spinning with questions, and there was no one there to answer them. The only person that could was locked up. He gave himself a mental laugh, and started for the door, but was called back by Chibs: "Hey Juicy Boy." His voice low, but loud enough to catch Juice before he opened the door. "Hmm?" Juice answered turning one more time to look Chibs in the eye. "Were going to be alright, lad." Juice smiled, "I know."

Juice did know. With Chibs now the President, everything would be fine. He wasn't going to have to hide anymore shit from the club, not the way Jax had him hiding, and sneaking around. It could only get better from here. Chibs would be a great leader, one that Juice would be proud to follow and take orders from. Jax tried to get them on the straight and narrow, but it all failed. They would start out on a good path, but they would get sucked right back in to making gun deliveries, or the worst yet, drugs. Sure, they had Caracara up and running again, things would only move on from there. Chibs new how to run a bad business, but he also knew how to run a good clean business, it's what he was taught as a kid growing up in Glasgow, and then living in Ireland. He knew the bad from the good. Juice would have his back everything no matter what.

There was even talk about getting the Ice Cream shop that was used as a front, up and running to make a real buck or two, but also to get the neighborhood kids to realize that they weren't so big bad and scary after all. It would just be another way to get kids off the streets, and stop causing trouble, and leave the violence to the professionals. Tig had said something around those lines; everyone was all for going official with the Ice Cream shop. They would have Chucky run the place, he was a friendly enough face, and when he couldn't do it; that was just something else for the Prospects to do. Tig had laughed at the mere thought of it, and said something about a bunch of bikers spooning ice cream into sugar cones for kids. Juice too had thought about it, and he had laughed at the image, mostly it was him seeing Tig and Happy wearing white aprons and a funny paper hat shoveling ice cream into bowls and cones, while they handed them off to the excited, screaming children, it was a sight to see, and one they'd probably never get either.

* * *

Juice went up to Uncers door, since he lived on the Teller Morrow property in his trailer. When the old man finally answered, his eyes narrowed. Usually when someone bothered him during the night it was because there was trouble. "What is it, son?" He asked, stepping down out of the trailer.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if you could give me a ride home. I don't have my bike and most of the guys are too drunk to do anything." Juice said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Uncer replied. Wayne was a man who was always prepared, always had his wallet and keys on him at all times just in case. He didn't bother locking up, didn't need too. No one ever went inside the trailer, and even if they did, there wasn't much in there to steal.

The ride was mostly quiet. There was no awkwardness, just a calm understanding between the two. Wayne Uncer was a welcoming grandfatherly figure amongst the MC, and although no one really thanked him for the dirty work he did for the club, he knew he was appreciated; he wouldn't be where he was if he wasn't.

Just before Uncer turned down the street Juice lived, Uncer had to ask, "You okay, son?" That's how he was, always called the guys son, didn't matter the age, or how well he knew any of them, he always referred to them as his son, maybe because he never had one, and he found that taking care of the group of outlaws were as close to misbehaved teens he'd ever get. It wasn't that he never wanted kids, because in fact he had. He was married, had a beautiful house. His work as a police officer, and then later as Chief, took all of his time. He was on call twenty four seven. How many holiday dinners, birthdays, and anniversary dates had he missed or had to bail out on because of the job? He had lost count years ago. It had all been too much for his wife. One fateful day, Uncer returned home to find the house had been packed up, and a note on the fridge that read: **I'm sorry.** He never understood why she was sorry, it should have been the other way around, and he was indeed sorry, but it was too late. And when, just a few years ago, he had been diagnosed with the big C, medical bills and medication were just too much money, he had no choice but to sell his house, the only reminder of the love of his life, and down grade, that's where his camper came into play. It might not have been much, but it was home now, and there was no going back now.

Juice contemplated Uncer's question. Was he okay? Physically, he was just fine. Mentally, he wasn't sure. He wouldn't be sure until he went home, and had Nikki in his arms, and kissed his baby on the cheek. "I don't know." Juice said softly. And Uncer just nodded, silently. The rest of the drive was silent, until they pulled up in Juices driveway. The tires of the Teller Morrow tow truck screeching to a halt, and Juice jumps down, out of the truck with ease. Juice lingers, hand clutching the door. His eyes are focused on the ground, but he quickly looks up, looks Uncer dead in the eyes. "Thank's, you know, for everything. I don't think anyone tells you that enough. You've done a lot for the club, we're lucky to have you."

Uncer looks Juice in the face, arm resting on the steering wheel, left hand tapping some funky tune on the dashboard. He lets out a laugh, looks down at his knee, and looks back up. He wasn't used to the sentimental side of the club, mostly because it wasn't often seen, but between club members only, never to anyone outside the MC. Juice was always the one with more feelings than the rest, mostly because no one had a choice. The old man figures there will be more times like these from now on, there isn't a Teller or a Morrow leading SAMCRO. He couldn't count the times Clay had threatened him, or when Jax had done the very same to save his own ass.

Uncer let out a breath of air, "Thanks kid. Now go on, get out of here before I run you over."

Juice smiled in his direction, knowing the threat would never be seen through. Uncer wasn't that type of man, never was. He'd take a punch, cover a crime scene or even lead the rest of the cops away so the club could finish their business, he'd never physically hurt a member, even if they did deserve it, which Juice did not.

Uncer pulled away only after watching the kid make his way into the house, then started the trucks engine, and made his way back to the club house, maybe he'd even sneak a drink or two, what the hell, right? Guys on his death bed anyway.

* * *

Juice made it into the house. It's dark and quiet, at first, until Juice rounds the corner, the kitchen light is on, and Nikki is hovering over a line of bottles, and filling them with baby formula. Juice watched her, smiling to himself. She had no idea he was watching her, either. He just stood there, taking in her messy brown curls, which were spilling out of the messy bun she had on the top of her head. She wore one of Juices white shirts, it was over sized on her, but she looked good in it.

"Hey beautiful!" Juice said, startling Nikki. He watched her as she jumped, knocking one of the bottles that was filled with water, which cascaded all over the counter and down onto the floor. Nikki's eyes went wide, before filling with tears. She ran, and leaped into Juices open arms, legs wrapped around his waist. She let out a squeak of discomfort, and she wiggled, forcing Juice to put her back on her own two feet, but he held her close anyway.

They stayed embraced in each other's arms for the longest time, the faint sound of dripping water behind them. Juice felt his stomach jolt with those damn butterflies. "I'm so sorry, baby." He whispered into her ear. "I didn't know that was going to happen. Nothing like that will ever happen again. I will protect you and Willow no matter what."

"Let's just forget it for tonight. Were back together, and that's all that matters. Willow is sleeping in her crib, why don't you go check in on her, while I finish making the bottles.

Juice smiled, cupped Nikki's face in his hands, and gently brought his lips down to hers, brushing ever so gently across them. She moaned, reaching up on her toes to fill the space, and Juice allowed it. Their lips and tongues colliding together in a feverish kiss, both of them putting forth every unspoken word into that kiss, and it was enough.

When they pulled away, panting, foreheads together, Juices hands still cupping her face, Nikki's hands gripping his wrists, neither one of them wanted to let go, but both were exhausted, and still had things to finish up.

"I'll just go check on Willow. I'll come back and help you finish with the bottles, okay?" Nikki only nodded, not wanting to leave his embrace, but knew it was for the best.

She watched Juice walk down the hallway, and disappear into Willows Pink filled room.

* * *

Juice stood over his daughters crib watching her sleep soundly. Her tiny body lay resting on her stomach; knee's tucked up underneath her, one arm curled up by her chin, while the other one hung down at her side. Her head will full of dark brown curls, just like her mommy, and Juice smiled.

Willow let out a small soft grunt, and started wiggling around, her body scrunching up, and Juice smiled at the sight of it. He leaned forward, and scooped his daughter up, still fussing. Her mouth opened wide, as if waiting for her bottle. "Hey babe?" Juice called out.

"Yeah?" Nikki answered back.

"You got a bottle made up? I have a hungry girl over here." Juice said. He took a seat in the grey colored rocking chair in the corner of the room next to the window, and waited for Nikki to bring the bottle.

Nikki brought a warm bottle filled with formula and rice, the nurse at the hospital had told her if she wanted to breast feed that was fine, but if she ever wanted sleep at night, pop a bottle with formula and rice cereal into the baby's mouth and she will be less fussy during the night.

She watched as Juice popped the bottle into Willows eager mouth, and she instantly started sucking on the formula. Juice smiled and laughed softly at the sweet little noises she would make every so often.

The entire setting still felt surreal to both Juice and Nikki. Going through so much trauma in their lives, then finding each other, having a baby, getting kidnapped, bringing up old skeletons, and now back to this. Life was a roller coaster so far, and it honestly terrified Juice to even think what the future may have in store for him, one thing was for certain; he wouldn't want to do any of it without Nikki by his side. So he looked down at her, as she sat on the floor, arms resting on his knees, chin resting on her hands, face wearing a big smile. He couldn't picture life without her, so he had to ask her. "Nikki?" She didn't look up at him, but answered anyway, "Hmm?"

"You know I love you so much, right?"

"I love you too." She answered, still smiling, watching her daughter guzzle the formula down.

"I'll do anything for you, and Willow, but I can't do anything alone." Juice started, that line getting Nikki's attention, and she finally looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Marry me?"

* * *

 ** _WOW! Right? Happy ending, yay! Except there is no answer to Juices question. Should Nikki marry Juice, and stay with him, or do you think she will leave him after the kidnapping? This is the last chapter, yes, but I've decided to do a third part in the series of Juice and Nikki. The third part will be about Juice and Nikki's future. Juice and Jax, Juice and his sister, and possibly more of Juice and Tully, minus the pie! So let me know if you are interested in another Juice X Nikki story and I will let you guys know if and when I post it. Just keep checking in on this story, I will let you guys know in a few days what the new story will be called and all that good stuff. Alright, now go review :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, so I have already uploaded the new story. It's called The Righteous Road. Go read it, and enjoy it!**

 **Also just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who is following, and leaving reviews! Thank you!**


End file.
